In general, Electronic Health Record (EHR) can be used to store patient data for future recovery to assist in treatment plans. An EHR typically contains a variety of medical information related to a patient. The information may include family history, genomic decoding, phenotype expressions, epigenetic reactions, and vitality information in the form of text and multimedia information. A physician may use the information in an EHR to determine a diagnosis, a prognosis, or for general patient health monitoring. Currently, EHRs provide standardized, accessible, and instantaneous patient data that may be used by medical practitioners in health care settings.
Some natural-language-using, interactive computing systems, referred to as Natural Language Processing (NLP) systems may be used to communicate with humans. Currently, NLP systems may be used to provide answers to natural-language questions. However, a link between and EHRs and NLP systems is not yet defined.